dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackmarsh Undying
} |name = Blackmarsh Undying |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = The Blackmarsh Undying.png |terrain = |location = Fade |inhabitants = |exits = Shadowy Crypt |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Blackmarsh Undying is the Fade version of the former Blackmarsh village. Involvement Main Quest Side Quests Characters Notable items These items can be looted from Shades and can be used within the Fade. However, when you exit the Fade, they will be removed from your inventory. Special objects * '''Runestone puzzle :* Click the stones in the correct order (see image, right) and summon a series of rage demons. *'Essences' :* Essence of Constitution x 2 (one inside a coffin in the crypt, the other is near one of the fade apparatus close to town) :* Essence of Strength x 2 (one inside the town walls and SE of the runestone puzzle) :* Essence of Dexterity x 2 (one inside the town walls, the other is right as you approach the town before encountering the villager) :* Essence of Magic x 2 (one inside the crypt, the other is south of the runestone puzzle at the top of the band of water on the far left of the minimap) :* Essence of Willpower x 2 (one inside the town walls, the other is near the runestone puzzle) :* Essence of Cunning x 2 (one inside the crypt, the other on the docks outside of town) * Tears in the Veil :* Veil Tear Apparatus surrounded by desire demons * near the Essence of Strength inside the village :* Reveals codex entry: The Blackmarsh Exploits * It is possible to get two +1 attribute bonuses per essence/font. On the PC, this involves first right-clicking the essence to move towards it, then right clicking it again immediately before (almost at the same time) as the player reaches it. If done correctly, two +1 bonuses will be shown on screen, one after the other. Make sure to save before this is attempted on each essence. Otherwise, if done incorrectly, there will be no way to repeat it. * (For PC version) Stand very close to the essence so that the character cannot move any further toward it and pause the game. Place your mouse cursor over the essence and start clicking repeatedly as fast as you can. While still clicking release the pause. It is possible to acquire more than +5 points from each font. Make sure you are not trying to click on the other side of the font because your character will try to walk to that point. For this to work he/she must not move. It may also hep to right-click it the same time as pausing the game (1 extra point). ** Repeatedly clicking the essence may yield many attribute points. To achieve this exploit you have to be a bit far from that certain essence and try clicking on it as many times as you can. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening locations Category:Fade Category:Locations